Cup of Coffee
by Tintenschwert
Summary: The Pied Piper, ex-Rogue has a little chat with Mrs Flash, Linda Park-West wherein we discover that Linda may or may not be an evil genius. Actually it s more like teenager-crush pep talk


**Cup of Coffee**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

You really shouldn´t help me with the dishes, piper. You are our guest after all."

"Come on, Linda. It´s no big deal. Besides-" he peeked from the kitchen into the living room "It´s not like any of those three is up to the task."

Wally and the twins were playing with some toytrucks accompanied by those sound effetcs of "Vroom!", "Whoosh" and "No vibrating, Iris."

Soon the two were finished.

"Can I talk to you Linda? In private, I mean..." asked Piper hesitantly. There were anxiety and uncertainity in his voice.

"Sure thing."

They sat down at the kitchen table. Linda placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. Piper smiled gratefully and curled his fingers around the source of warmth.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You know...it´d that...um..." He groaned and covered his face with his hands. "I can´t believe it, I´m acting like a teenager. Embarrassing, it´s really just that I´ve...I´m ...ok, maybe I´m in love.

Linda squealed.  
"Awwwww...that is so sweet, Piper. Who is he, what´s his name, how have you met, do I know him-"

"Calm down, Linda. I haven´t exactly...told him yet."

"Now I´m curious. You´ve gotta tell me everything. So, let´s start with the beginning: What´s his name?"

Piper may have blushed a little. "Giovanni."

"Oho, Signor Rathaway has found someone from Italy. Tell me, is he all tall-dark-and-handsome with this famous mediterranean charme?"

"He´s more the lighter type. Blonde, those blue eyes...and a smile to die for." He looked dreamily in his coffee.

"Sounds like Amor has struck you pretty bad this time. And, how did you two meet?" She was bouncing with expectation.

"Well, we´ve known each other for years. I guess, I´m not really sure how we met, he´s like...always been there. We became friends, lately we spend more and more time together, ...and today I wake up and realize I´m in love with him."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

Suddenly there was a loud crash from the living room. "Don´t worry, honey, I´ve got it!" sounded Wally´s voice.

"But Piper, what was exactly the reason you wanted to talk with me alone? You know that it´s no big deal for us with your lifestyle, and Wally´s your best friend, why couldn´t you tell him about this guy?"

"No, no, no. Don´t get me wrong, Linda. It´s just...Wally and Gio have met each other already under certain circumstances and ...I just know he wouldn´t approve."

"Don´t underestimate my husband. He´s-"

"Linda, I know that Wally´s a good man. I trust him with my life, but he´s not that good with relationships- your marriage is the famous exception to the rule." he quickly threw in after Linda´s look.

"Did I ever tell you that he bolted at first when I told him I was gay? Pretended to have an important appointment-"

Linda laughed.  
"Really? Come on, I had that figured that out weeks before you introduced us to your boyfriend."

"Yeah. You knew it. Wally didn´t. I know he´s fine with it, but I´m not sure I completely trust his opinion with my dates. That´s why I wanted to talk to you. You see...I wanted some unbiased opinion and..." he sighed "the reason I haven´t told Gio is because he´s straight. Trust my bad luck to fall for a straight guy who will never-"

"Uh-Uh! Don´t you say . You sure he´s straight?"

"Yep. 100% sure."

She patted his hand reassuringly.

"So my friend, what´s your plan of action?"

"That IS the problem, Linda. I don´t have one. I don´t know what to do."

"Hmmmm, I´d love to help you, but I want to meet the guy first. Make sure he´s not an ass, collect some information...and then we can come up with a plot." she rubbed her hands. "This will be great!"

"Mrs West!" Piper gasped in theatrical surprise. "Does your husband know you´re such an evil, plotting genius?"

"That´s the reason he married me."

Both chuckled a little.

"Can you set up a meeting between you? Maybe you want to watch a game and then, surprise, I´ll show up coincidently." *wink wink*

"You´d do that for me?"

"What else are evil geniuses for?"

Piper´s face lightened up. "You´re the best, Linda." He gave her a quick hug.

Wally stood suddenly in the kitchen and cleared his throat. "Poor, poor Piper. You´re confused. That´s the love of MY life, get your own."

Smirking, Piper replied "Oh believe me Wally, I´m working on that.


End file.
